Next Contestant
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: Flack/Angell. Flack is sick and tired of other guys hitting on his girlfriend, so he does something about it. Oneshot.


I was inspired for this story while listening to Nickelback in my car the other day. Anyway I hope you like it! Oh I know Flack probly wouldn't jeopardize his career to beat the crap out of some dumbass…but I like the thought of him coming to the defense of the woman he loves. I mean who wouldn't want Flack to defend them? I know I would :)

Also, on a totally side note…but I was watching Black Hawk Down the other day…for those who don't know, Carmine is in BHD and he's freaking HOT! I totally forgot he was in it, then BOOM! There he is :) Plus it's a great movie, if you haven't seen it you need to!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or the characters, or anything else dealing with the show lol

Warnings: Language...little bit of sexual content. not much though

* * *

_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her_

Flack watched as a guy approached Jess obviously wanting to dance with her. She turned at the hand on her shoulder, thinking it was Don wanting to cut in on her and Danny. Seeing a guy she didn't know she gave him a small smile and a shake of her head. He nodded and left. Turning back around she went back to dancing with Danny.

Don sipped his beer as he sat back in the booth listening absently to Adam and Hawkes argue baseball, and watched Jess dance. She was so free and sexy when she danced. Danny said something to her and she threw her head back and laughed as they danced. He spun her out quickly then twirled her back in, then out and back in again.

She was so free and sexy when she danced. Her long brown hair was pinned back on the sides and then left to rain down her back in a waterfall of curls. She wore his favorite dress; a short black number that showed offer her body. She had paired it with a pair of knee high black boots. She was so damn sexy.

And it was obvious others thought so too because she was always getting hit on when they went out. Assholes were constantly grabbing her and it really pissed him off. No matter if she told them she was with someone they were still trying to get with her by buying her drinks and coming on to her. He was sick of it and ready to rip someone's head off. If one of those assholes pulled anything tonight he was gonna hurt somebody.

_It happens every night she works  
They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

The song ended and everybody clapped. Jess leaned in to say something to Danny, miming drinking something. Danny nodded, looking around for another dance partner as Jess headed back towards their booth. She caught his gaze and gave him a small wave, a smile lighting up her face.

As if on cue he watched another guy walk up to Jess and ask her to dance. She shook her head and brushed him off. He didn't take the hint though, grabbing her arm to get her attention. Flack watched her, a look crossing her face that told the guy not to mess with her, which he obviously wasn't smart enough to notice. Annoyed, she pulled her arm out of his grasp and continued on.

Again the guy grabbed her shoulder, this time pulling her around and into his arms. Flack came to his feet, watching Jess struggle to get away from the guy as he groped her. Adam and Hawkes noticed what was going on as soon as he was on his feet, both automatically ready to help defend Jess. All three were out on the floor shoving through the mass of bodies to get to her before the guy hurt her.

Danny moved forward too as he noticed the guy hassling Jess. As he reached the struggling couple, he saw Flack moving through the crowd like a steamroller with Adam and Hawkes right behind him. He walked over to join them, creating a solid defense at Flack's back.

Pushing his way in between the guy and Jess, Flack shoved him backwards. The guy protested. "Dude what the fuck is your problem? The lady and I were trying to dance."

"You are my fucking problem. And you weren't dancing, you were groping her. Tryin' to force yourself on a woman isn't dancing jackass." Flack fisted his hands in the guy's shirt. "Don't ever put your hands on my girlfriend again. Or you'll lose them." He glared menacingly at him, daring him to do it again.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
_

_There goes the next contestant_

Jess moved forward and placed a hand on Flack's arm. "Don its ok. I'm fine, he's not worth it. Let's just go." She tugged on his arm, trying to pull him away to where Danny, Adam, and Hawkes stood. They were watching the events unfold, not doing anything at the moment, but obviously ready to jump in and help at anytime.

But the guy just wouldn't give up, or he had a death wish. As Flack started to pull Jess through the crowd he reached out and grabbed her ass. She gasped loudly, turning abruptly to shove his hand away.

_I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

Here comes the next contestant

Flack glanced back at Jess at the sound of her cry to see what had happened. She was once again trying to keep the guy's hands off her shouting at him all the while. "Get off me asshole! I swear to god I'll kick you so hard in the 'nads that you'll have to have a retrieval to find them you if don't get your hands off me NOW!"

Flack growled as he saw red. Towering over the guy, he grabbed him by the shirtfront, pulling him away from Jess up on his toes. "I told you to never put your hands on my girlfriend again! What the fuck is your deal!? Move 'em now or I swear to god I'll tear your head off and shove it up your ass!" Flack shoved him back so hard he stumbled and almost fell.

The guy just laughed and brushed himself off, confident from too much alcohol making him unable to clearly see that he was going to get his ass handed to him. Flack obviously had height on him, towering at least several inches above him. But Flack knew just by looking at him that he was all brawn and no brains.

Jess jumped between them putting her hands against Flack's chest to hold him back. "Please Don, just let it go. I'm alright, he's just a jackass that has had too much too drink. Let's just go." She pleaded.

"Looks like she has the right idea. Yea why don't you just go? Listen why don't you leave her here with me and run along?" He reached a hand out to touch her hair.

Spinning furiously on her heel, Jess swiped hand away and shoved him in the chest. "Don't fucking touch me! And stop shooting your mouth off dumbass. Cuz now you're really pissing me off. And if I move and let him go after you he's gonna take your head off and shove it up your ass just like he said he would."

He pretended to shiver in fear. "Oh I'm so scared. I can take pretty boy here." He leered at Jess, his gaze moving up and down her body. "What say after I kick his ass sweetheart, you come home with me?"

Flack snarled at him. "Let's go asshole." He tossed a glance at Jess. "Go stand with Danny Jess." She glared at him, hands on her hips. "Please Jess. Go stand with Danny." Throwing her hands up she huffed and walked over to stand with Danny, Hawkes and Adam.

As Jess reached Danny her wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him. He leaned in to speak. "He'll be alright Jess. He can handle himself with a drunken idiot. The guy doesn't stand a chance."

Jess sighed. "I hope you're right." Danny tightened his arm, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

The guy taunted Flack. "Oooh, you think you can take me on? Let's go pretty boy." With that he swung his fist connecting solidly with Flack's right eye snapping his head to the side.

Slowly Flack reached up to touch his eye, his hand coming away with blood on his fingertips. His smile was sinister, his blue eyes full of fire, as he looked from the blood on his hand to the asshole standing in front of him. Before the guy could react Flack was on him and had taken him to the ground.

_I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

* * *

Here comes the next contestant

Jess quickly unlocked their apartment door leading Don to the couch to make him lay down before heading for the kitchen.

"Jess I'm fine. Stop worrying." He let out a low groan as he shifted on the couch.

He could hear her snort as she rummaged around in the freezer for an ice pack. "Yea, I can tell by all the bruises on your face and the groaning you are just fine." She retorted sarcastically. Finally finding one she grabbed a dish towel and the first aid kit that was under the sink.

Coming back into the room she sat down on the couch next to him. She wrapped the ice pack in the towel and slipped it under his shirt, causing him to swear. "Shit Jess! That's fucking cold!"

She gave him a look. "No shit Sherlock. It's supposed to be cold. It will help those bruises. Now hold still and let me bandage this cut over your eye." Leaning in for a closer look, she could see his eyes was almost swollen shut and already turning black and blue. There was a large bruise forming on his cheekbone, one on the right side of his jaw, and his lip was cut. She swabbed his cuts with some antiseptic. "Damn it Don. He sure did a number on your face."

He swore again as the antiseptic stung. "Fuck! That hurts." He frowned crossly as he looked up at her out of his good eye.

Jess smiled at his childish pout. "Don't be such a baby. It doesn't hurt that bad." But she still leaned forward to blow gently on the cut over his eye, before placing a small band aid on it. Placing a gentle kiss on the band aid she said. "Ok that should be good. Let me see your side." She reached to pull his shirt up.

Don gently pushed her hands down. "I'm fine Jess, stop fretting. I'm ok, really. I've had worse than this playing basketball with Danny and the guys." Ok that was a lie, he hadn't had bruises this bad, but he didn't want her worrying over him. "Besides, the other guy looks a lot worse than I do. He was limpin' out of there tonight." He grinned with satisfaction.

She sighed as she gently ran her hand through his hair. "I can't believe you, a police officer no less, got into a bar fight. And neither Danny, Hawkes or Adam tried to stop you, they just stood there."

He protested. "I wasn't goin' to just let him get away with assaulting you Jess. He got what was coming to him. He had his hands all over you. Danny, Hawkes, and Adam would've stepped in if needed."

Raising one eyebrow she asked. "You do realize I can take care of myself right? I'm a cop too. And I have four older brothers and a detective sergeant for a father. They taught me how to defend myself. I could've handled it." She laid her hand gently on his chest.

Reaching up he grabbed her small hand in his larger one, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin on the back of her hand. "I know you can take care yourself Jess. I've seen you do it. It's just that… when he put his hands on you… I couldn't stop myself from goin' after him. I wanted to rip his hands off when he touched you. So I'm sorry, I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm not the type a guy to just sit by while my woman is getting manhandled by some asshole."

A grin slowly slid across her face and she leaned closer to him. "Well I have to say…it was pretty sexy watching you come to my defense. All for lil 'ol me."

"Babe you are worth it. I'll defend you any day."

"You're my very own hero." She said kissing him dramatically. "I'll patch you up any day."

He kissed her briefly. "Then you're my very own Florence Nightingale. So you thought it was sexy huh?"

Jess nodded. "Oh yea, watching the emotion on your face when you confronted that guy…hmm did you know that your eyes turn dark blue when you are angry?" She brushed his hair back from his forehead. "They get all stormy…and it is just sexy as hell."

She leaned forward till her lips brushed his ear. "Do you know another time they turn that color?" She whispered seductively.

Speechless he shook his head.

"They turn that color when you fuck me." She whispered.

His head snapped around, blue eyes meeting brown, his eyes already starting to turn a stormy midnight blue. "Fuck, Jess-"

She grinned. "Yea, that's the idea hero. Come on to bed and I'll soothe your war wounds for you." Standing she reached behind her to unzip the dress letting it fall to the ground, leaving her in black boots, garter belt and lacy black bra. She gave him a smoldering look over her shoulder as she sauntered seductively towards the bedroom.

Don lay speechless for a minute, watching his sexy girlfriend saunter towards their bedroom. Her voice floated back to him. "Donny, are you coming? I thought you wanted me to take care of .those wounds."

He grinned and moving as quickly as his bruised body would allow him, he got up and followed Jess into the bedroom to let her soothe his wounded body.

_I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

There goes the next contestant

_Next Contestant- Nickelback_

_Fin_

* * *

What did you think? Good…or no? Please review! Thanks to all my lovely readers and their great feedback on my other stories. You guys rock :) Keep the reviews coming!


End file.
